Naik Bus
by recalcitrance
Summary: Naik bus mau mudik, eh ketemu aa' sunda ganteng di kursi sebelah. / "Minta nomor telepon!" / AU tingkat dewa. RnR? :3


Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

Notes (siapa tau ada yg gatau):

\- terminal Leuwi Panjang ada di Bandung, terminal Leuwiliang ada di Kabupaten Bogor. Gatau juga kenapa milih latar itu. Oiya Bandung dan Bogor sama-sama berbahasa sunda

\- teteh/teh = panggilan perempuan di bahasa sunda

\- aa'/a' = panggilan laki-laki di bahasa sunda

* * *

 **Naik Bus**

 **.**

 _Warning: bahasa gak baku, AU, latar di Indonesia, ada bahasa sundanya dikit yha maafin. gajeness and OoCness luar biasah_

 _wajib baca notes di atas~_

 _._

 _._

 _happy reading!_

 _._

Oh, tidak, sudah pukul 1 siang!

Setelah tepat berada di depan gerbang bertuliskan "Terminal Leuwi Panjang", Haruno Sakura cepat-cepat turun dari motor ojol yang ia naiki, lantas membayar _driver_ -nya sambil lalu.

"Makasih, A'!"

Seraya menenteng tas tangan segede gaplokan maling khas orang mudik, wanita itu memacu langkahnya cepat-cepat. Ini sudah sangat terlambat! Hari ini adalah H-7 Lebaran, kemungkinan jalan tol akan sangat macet. Kalau tidak menghitung macet dan tralala-tralilinya, biasanya butuh waktu empat jam untuk sampai di Terminal Leuwiliang, terminal tujuannya. Tapi di hari begini, tanpa macet? Aduh, yang benar saja. Apa ia masih sempat mengejar berbuka puasa bersama keluarganya di rumah?

Sial sekali, mengapa jalanan Bandung siang ini sangat macet, sih? Padahal belum waktu _ngabuburit_. Sejak di atas motor tadi, Sakura cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. Yah, orang bandung energi liburannya memang gak pernah habis.

"KAMPUNG RAMBUTAN KAMPUNG RAMBUTAN KAMPUNG RAMBUTAAANN!"

"BINONG BINONG BINONG YOOOO BINONG NEEENGG!"

"A' BOGOR A' BOGOR BOGOR BOGOOORRRR!"

Sakura sudah mencapai wilayah teriakan-teriakan _iconic_ khas kenek bus ini membahana. Ya elah. Sebenarnya Sakura gak pernah suka terminal karena hal ini. Ya terus kalau diteriakkan begitu orang-orang mau naik, apa? Dengan manuver hebat, Sakura pun menghindari kenek-kenek bus yang teriakannya bisa menggelegar gendang telinga itu, dan akhirnya menemukan bus Leuwiliang yang sudah hampir berangkat. Dengan kekuatan kaki yang sudah ia latih semenjak diskonan baju Lebaran kemarin, Sakura pun berhasil menaiki bus tersebut.

Sakura melewati satu persatu pasangan tempat duduk di dalam bus itu. _Penuh, penuh, penuh, penuh, penuh, penuh, penuh—_ ah, ia menemukan satu tempat duduk kosong di bagian belakang bus. Dekat dengan _smoking room_ , sih, tapi tidak apa-apa lah. Sakura menghenyakkan diri di tempat duduk tersebut, dan bus pun langsung memacu mesinnya meninggalkan terminal.

Wanita itu menghela napas. _Hhh_ , berhasil juga naik bus Leuwiliang pas musim mudik begini. Refleks, Sakura mengerling ke samping melihat orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan—OH YA LORD!

Mungkin ini rejeki anak sholeha, mungkin juga ini adalah ganjaran kebaikan untuk Sakura karena sudah berlari-lari di siang bolong saat lagi puasa begini.

Tapi yang pasti... ni laki sebelah ganteng amat...

Rahangnya tajam, kulitnya putih mulus, alisnya hitam tebal, rambutnya hitam mulus kayak model iklan sampo, matanya— _aww,_ tajam banget! Laki-laki itu sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela, menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Ah, Sakura selalu suka tangan laki-laki yang seperti itu. Besar, terlihat kasar, ada nadi-nadi yang keluar... _manly_ banget...

Duh, _Akang_...

 _Ow, man—_ tiba-tiba laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Sakura. Apakah ia sadar? Kalau tidak salah, Sakura pernah membaca kalau kebanyakan orang memang sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan. Haduh. Malu juga. Tiba-tiba saja hawa hangat menguar di sekitar wajah Sakura. Ia terlihat seperti _stalker_ tidak, ya? Sakura pun tersenyum ramah pada orang asing itu, seraya mengangguk sopan.

"A'..." sapa Sakura _awkward._

Namun seperti tidak peduli, atau memang benar-benar tidak peduli, laki-laki itu—tanpa senyuman, tanpa membalas anggukan, boro-boro nyapa—malah kembali sok asik melihat pemandangan pasar burung di luar yang sekarang sedang mereka lewati. _Huft_ , sok _cool_ juga! Tapi tetap saja, Sakura merasa bodoh sekali, kok bisa-bisanya, ya, ia nafsuan sama orang asing seperti ini pas lagi puasa? Sakura, fokus, Sakura! Pahala puasanya jangan dikurangin.

.

.

Oke, itu bohong. Ini sudah dua jam sejak bus berangkat, dan Sakura, kira-kira sudah... hmm... dua puluh kali curi-curi pandang untuk melihat laki-laki itu. Itu pun perkiraan yang dibulatkan ke bawah, lho, ya.

 _Ugh_ , seharusnya ia tidak boleh begini, tapi ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Orang Bandung asli? Atau orang Leuwiliang? Gantengnya, sih, tipe orang Bandung. Kalau dilihat dari perawakannya, umurnya sepertinya sekitaran umur Sakura. Yah, mungkin dua-tiga tahun lebih tua, lah. Laki-laki ini kuliah juga, mungkin, ya? Kuliah di mana, ya? Mukanya sih kayak muka orang pinter. DI ITBe kali, ya? Atau Unpat?

Dilihat dari tasnya yang terbuka setengah—entah maksudnya apa—laki-laki ini membawa banyak sekali buku yang tebal-tebal banget, cocok buat jadi bantal. Di setiap buku-buku tersebut terdapat label yang bertuliskan nama lelaki itu. Tulisannya rapat-rapat dan kecil banget. Sakura menyipitkan mata untuk membaca namanya—U... Chi... Ha... Sasu... Ke.

 _Aww_ , Uchiha Sasuke _future husband_ -ku.

Eh, tapi orangnya sok _cool_ , gak jadi, ah.

Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aksi kedetektifan sotoynya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Entah kenapa, sepoi-sepoi AC bus siang-siang begini ditambah parfum laki-laki di sebelahnya itu membuatnya sangat _comfy_. Tiba-tiba Sakura pun sudah ketiduran tanpa wanita itu menyadari.

.

.

"Teh..."

Sakura sedang berada di atas awan, tertawa-tawa dan bermain-main dengan _demigod_ ganteng dari sebuah film yang tadi pagi baru saja ia tonton. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara bariton rendah beraksen sunda berbisik pelan, memanggil-manggilnya. Suara siapa itu?

"Teh, bangun, udah hampir sampe."

Pundaknya digoyang-goyang pelan, dan tepat saat ia membuka mata, ia sadar ia baru saja dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Matanya masih buram, otaknya belum _konek_ —Sakura bertanya-tanya dongkol, siapa yang berani membangunkannya dari tidur cantiknya?

"Siapa lu?" tandas Sakura seraya mengelap setetes iler di ujung bibirnya. _Bodo amat_ , lah.

"Udah hampir sampe, Teh."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya—dan kemudian hampir mati _shock_ setelah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ya Tuhan! Laki-laki itu! Membangunkannya! Dan! Jaraknya! Hanya beberapa senti! Dari mukanya sendiri! Kalau ini anime ia pasti sudah loncat sampai menembus atap bus. Tapi ini kehidupan nyata, dan pantat Sakura, seperti, bagian tubuhnya yang lain, saat ini terasa kelu, ngilu, mati rasa, pokoknya otaknya jadi bego gitu. Kalau ia bisa melihat sendiri, mukanya pun sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Eh—eh, iya, A', _punten_ saya baru bangun tidur. Maap banget, hehe," Sakura ketawa-ketawa canggung. Ya elah idup napa gini amat yak. Malu Sakura tuh.

"Hn."

Udah, segitu aja.

Abis gitu, orangnya sibuk makan gorengan lagi sambil nyeruput-nyeruput frest*ea.

Sakura dongkol, malu, kesal, sedikit patah hati. Ah, tapi apa mau dikata. Gak usah ngarep, deh, Ra. Dibangunin juga bukan karena apa-apa.

Eh, sebentar—udah buka puasa, ya? Sakura melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, sudah jam 18.30. Pantas orang itu dengan bahagianya menyantap mendoan. Sakura pun membuka-buka tas jinjingnya mencari-cari takjil yang tadi pagi sudah ia persiapkan—eh, lho, tapi kok gak ada? Tadi bukannya ia sudah membawa kurma satu bungkus dan sebotol air mineral, ya? Kok hilang? Duh, bagaimana ini? Ah, apa buka puasa pas sampe rumah aja, ya?

"Teh."

Sakura mengerling ke samping. Uchiha Sasuke memanggilnya lagi. Mau ngapain lagi, nih? Sakura sudah cukup malu berurusan sama orang ini.

"Gak bawa takjil, ya?" lanjut si Uchiha itu, lantas serta merta membuka sebotol air mineral aq*ua yang ia pegang.

Duh, Sakura jadi ngarep-ngarep dikit.

 _ **Krek, splash**_ —bunyinya udah kayak iklan.

"Buat teteh," Sasuke pun menyodorkan botol aq*ua tersebut kepada wanita di sebelahnya.

Oke, coret kata sok _cool._ Ini cowok udah ganteng, diem-diem baik banget juga ternyata. Dikasih makan apa, ya, si Uchiha Sasuke ini sama emaknya? Sakura mesem-mesem. Ini kok kayak sinetron FTV yang kadang-kadang ia tonton, ya?

Jual mahal dikit dulu, ah.

"Aduh, A', gak usah repot-repot, haha."

"Oh, yasudah."

Cih, orangnya gak peka. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Orangnya ganteng, sih, baik, sih, tapi gak peka gitu. Gak jadi _husband material_ , deh.

Eits, salah—tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum sedikit. "Beneran, nih, gak mau?"

Sakura mengambil botol aq*ua itu, mesem-mesem dikit soalnya senyum Sasuke lebih manis daripada gula batu 1 kg. "Makasih lho, A'..." sok malu-malu dikit gak apa-apa dong, ya.

"Hn."

"Banyak bekelnya, ya, A', haha," Sakura berujar, melanjutkan percakapan. 50% ingin berramah-tamah, 50% ingin modus.

"Hn."

 _Huft_ , balasan singkat itu lagi.

Bus pun melambat, memasuki gerbang Terminal Leuwiliang dengan mulusnya. Eh, bentar dulu! Sakura bahkan belum kenalan sama orang ini.

Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang, atau bahkan ide terbodoh sedunia, memasuki kepalanya. Sakura mengeluarkan _post it_ dan spidol yang, entah kenapa, selalu ia bawa-bawa di dalam kantung jaketnya semenjak SMA. Yah, ternyata kebiasaan membawa _post it_ dan spidol berguna banget di situasi kayak gini. Ini sebenernya ide gila, tapi pun kalau gak berhasil, mereka gak akan ketemu lagi, kan? Yang jelas, orang ganteng dan baik seperti Uchiha Sasuke ini gak boleh dilewatin gitu aja.

Bus sudah benar-benar berhenti, orang-orang di bus sudah heboh berjalan menuju pintu keluar bus, si Uchiha di sebelahnya pun sedang membereskan barang-barangnya bersiap untuk turun. Sakura mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu menyodorkan _post it_ dan spidol di tangannya pada lelaki itu.

"A', minta nomor telepon!" Sakura mengatakan itu sambil memejamkan mata, tapi ngintip-ngintip sedikit gitu, malu. Ya iyalah, mau gimana juga Sakura itu perempuan. Bisa malu juga kalau ngelakuin hal kayak gini.

Sasuke awalnya menatap bingung, namun tiba-tiba bibirnya membentuk—entah ini bayangan Sakura aja atau gimana—senyuman kecil. Lelaki itu mengambil _post it_ Sakura, menuliskan sesuatu di sana, lalu memberikannya lagi ke wanita tersebut.

 _Wow_ , laki-laki itu benar-benar baru saja ngasih nomor teleponnya? Gampang juga, ya, ternyata _flirting-flirting_ kayak gini.

" _Punten_ , Teh, saya mau keluar," ujar lelaki itu, lalu melewati Sakura untuk berjalan ke arah pintu keluar bus.

Sakura melihat punggung bidang Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, masih terpesona. Udah ganteng, baik, polos pula. Mau-mau aja digenitin. Sakura pun membuka _post it_ -nya dan... oh, _man_.

Itu bukan nomor teleponnya!

Itu...

.

xXx

.

 _Plat motor saya F 88*7 UH, parkir deket warung Bu Uus_

 _Pulang bareng yuk_

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

maaf bikin fic gaje terus :( sumpah ini kenapa ya aku dari kemaren kepikiran hal-hal gaje yg akhirnya dituangkan dalam bentuk fic wkwk

sepertinya aku kurang belaian

lah naon

maafkan kalo ficnya gaje, nanaonan kan sasusaku jadi orang sunda

tapi terima kasih yg sudah membacaaa :) reviewnya boleh? thank youu


End file.
